Nae sarang
by Er Bi SMbi
Summary: HUNTAO Sequel Love, right?/ Chaptered/ Tidak ada yang salah. Lu Han hanya ingin mendapatkan bahagianya sendiri. Meskipun dengan menjadi orang jahat/ "Cinta memang egois, tapi takdir bisa lebih egois, Lu. Tidak terbantahkan. Kecuali, kau ingin memutusnya. Mati."/ Warn! GS/
1. Chapter 1

Nae Sarang © pemilik akun ini, erbi

Sequel dari Love, right?

Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt

Rating : M (kata dan sikap dan perbuatan)

Warning : GenderSwitch. Typo(s). Kalimat yang digunakan kurang enak dibaca mungkin? DONT LIKE DONT READ, beb. Kita cinta damai bukan?

Tambahan# Yang di 'love, right?' kemarin ada kesalahan di bagian hampir akhir. Ada yang tauk? Ada yang nyari tauk? Pas TaoHun di dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Gwangju. Seharusnya hujan deras dan sedikit kilatan cahaya yang menyebar hampir di seluruh kota bisa membuat kota ini menjadi lebih 'tenang'. Dan itu memang benar. Karena hanya beberapa kendaraan yang masih melaju di jalan. Beberapa manusia berpayung yang kebetulan ada kegiatan. Dan beberapa mobil yang diam di tempat parkir sebuah bangunan. Entah itu toko, rumah makan, hotel atau kantor. Mungkin pengaruh waktu juga? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru Hyun Dai berwarna hijau tosca dan sedikit corak pelangi di bagian atap mobil terparkir di depan toko alat tulis yang sudah gelap. Tutup. Desahan halus terdengar mengiringi kerasnya benturan air yang menetes menghantam body mobilnya saat pengendara berparas gabungan antara namja eropa dan korea itu mengocok penisnya yang sudah setengah menegang. Dan mengarahkan penis itu ke liang senggama istrinya yang tengah terbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungannya. "Jangan banyak bergerak.. Peach.."

Nhh Sehunn.. ahh

Se Hun memasukan penisnya perlahan. Menikmati senti demi senti penisnya dipijat nikmat oleh daging di dalam vagina Tao yang mencengkeram erat kejantanannya. Se Hun menggeram frustasi. "Tao.. jangan ketatkan lubangmu"

Tangan kiri Tao saling bertautan dengan tangan kanan Se Hun. Tangan kanannya memeluk leher suaminya, mencoba untuk merilekskan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan mencoba menyamankan punggungnya dengan kursi penumpang yang tidak seempuk kasur di kamar mereka.

Napas keduanya terdengar basah dan saling bersahutan tidak teratur. "Aku bergerak." Se Hun berbisik di leher Tao. Menggigit leher Tao hingga lecet dan menyesapnya kuat. Membuat Tao melenguh, perih.

Hahh se hunnhiee

Tangan kiri Se Hun yang sejak tadi menahan pinggang istrinnya bergerak naik ke dada Tao, meremas payudara padat kesukaannya dengan volume yang cukup pas di tangan Se Hun. Membiarkan puting merah jambu yang agak kecoklatan menggemaskan itu menyembul dari celah jemari Se Hun. Membuat Se Hun menjilat dan mengemutnya kasar.

Se sehunaah.. dont.. there.. ahh.. haah

Sehun berhenti dengan mulutnya. Memusatkan perhatiannya pada bagian bawah. Bergerak semakin cepat dan keras. Membuat Tao semakin mendesahkan namanya sexy di tengah suara becek yang terdengar.

Raut wajah Se Hun mengeras saat melihat ekspresi nikmat dan menggoda yang Tao tunjukkan padanya. Hanya padanya. Liurnya yang menetes dari sudut bibir Tao. Mata sayunya. Keringat di pelipisnya. Pipi merona. Dan bibir kissable yang membengkak. Demi aphrodite yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui, Se Hun bersumpah, Tao adalah yeoja tercantik yang pernah ia temui di hidupnya. Dengan surai panjang hitamnya. Meski tanpa benang sehelai pun yang menutupi lekuk tubuh Tao-nya.

"Siapa yang.. menolakku tadi.. hah? Vaginamu ini.. bahkan sedang memperkosa.. penisku, sekarang.."

Haa.. ahh.. nnh.. se.. sehuunhaah..

Tao merasa tubuhnya memanas lebih setelah mendengar kalimat kotor yang Se Hun ucapkan. Tautan jemarinya dengan Se Hun ia lepas. Kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengannya di wajah. Menutupi wajahnya dari tatapan Se Hun yang seolah sedang ingin membuatnya meleleh dengan iris kecoklatan itu. Dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan napas yang tersengal.

Se Hun menyeringai. Dan berhenti bergerak. Menyingkirkan sepasang tangan Tao yang menutup akses penglihatannya untuk memperhatikan wajah penuh nafsu istrinya. "Kenapa wajah horny mu ini ditutupi? Kau bisa merasakannya kan kalau penisku semakin keras hanya dengan melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini, peach"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tidak ingin menatap mata Se Hun yang pasti akan menjadi titik lemahnya.

"Aku bisa saja menyemburkan spermaku di rahimmu beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya dengan melihat wajahmu yang menikmati setiap penisku menumbuk g spot mu, peach. Kau pasti tahu itu. Atau.."

Tangan kanan Se Hun mencengkeram tangan Tao menjadi satu di atas kepala Tao. Se Hun mengelus pipi Tao lembut dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat Tao dapat mencium bau khas cairan putih kental Se Hun.

"..atau kau memang ingin bermain lebih lama lagi denganku?" Se Hun berbisik seduktif di bibir Tao. Menjilat bibir gelombang yang sudah menjadi candunya. Mengecupnya ringan.

"Se Hun ah.."

"Ya.. sayang?"

"Berhentilah bicara saat..."

"Saat?" Sehun mengulangi.

"Saat... pe-penismu sibuk dengan..! Ahh!"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Se Hun yang tidak bisa menunda lagi orgasmenya karena wajah Tao yang semakin memerah malu-malu, menarik dan memasukan kembali penisnya ke dalam vagina Tao cepat. Tepat mengenai g-spot nya. Membuat Tao kelimpungan sendiri karena Se Hun menusuknya dengan brutal dan keras dari awal. Membuat lubang vaginanya perih namun nikmat disaat bersamaan.

"Aku akan mengisi perutmu dengan bayi, peach.. yang banyak.. kita akan punya banyak bayi.." Se Hun menciptakan bitemark di dada Tao. Melampiaskan nikmat yang ia dapat dari lubang yang berdenyut hebat.

Peluh mereka semakin banyak. Menetes. Saling bertemu dan menjadi satu.

Tao merasa otot-otot perutnya mengencang. "Se.. sehunn.. sehunnah.. ak.. akuu.. aku.."

"Bersama, sayang.. bersama.."

Dan desahan kenikmatan mereka pun ikut menyatu saat saling mencampurkan cairan cinta mereka di rahim Tao. Menunggu waktu agar ada satu sel induk saja yang dibuahi dan menjadi jabang bayi untuk mereka. Ya, mereka hanya butuh satu saja. Lebih pun tak apa.

.

.

.

Pandangan pemuda manis bernama Oh Lu Han yang sedang berdiri diam di dekat jendela kamarnya tidaklah fokus. Pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraannya dengan Baek Hyun tiga hari yang lalu. Saat dimana luka gores di pipi kanannya diukir oleh Baek Hyun.

.

oOo Flash Back oOo

.

Lu Han menatap kelopak mata Baek Hyun. Kelopak mata pemuda berambut merah keunguan yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam di tepi danau (bukan danau dekat rumah Baek Hyun). Pemuda yang mengajaknya bertemu untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya.

"Apa maumu dengan pandaku, ge?" Baek Hyun membuka percakapan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Alih-alih menatap Lu Han, Baek Hyun bahkan masih memejamkan matanya.

Lu Han masih menatap Baek Hyun, masih diam, belum berniat menjawab.

"Tao Zi pandaku. Peach milik Se Hun. Huang Zi Tao milik Chen. Lalu siapa yang akan kau ambil?"

"Peach."

Jawaban Lu Han membuat Baek Hyun membuka kelopak matanya santai. Wajahnya seolah tidak peduli dengan permasalahan yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi matanya tidak mudah berubah sesuai keinginannya. Sorot mata namja Byun itu menajam saat bertemu pandang dengan mata rusa milik Lu Han. "Kau tidak tahu? Saat Peach kehilangan pelanginya, saat itu Tao Zi rusak. Pandaku rusak. Kau tidak tahu itu, ge?"

"Aku bisa menjadi pelangi pengganti. Aku dan Se Hun bersaudara. Sedarah, sekandung. Rupa kami bahkan mirip."

"Mirip tidak selalu sama, Min Ho dan Sulli, mereka tidak sama. Sekandung sedarah tidak selalu sama, Chen dan Tao, mereka tidak sama."

Lu Han membuang pandangannya dari Baek Hyun, memandang bulan separo yang mulai terlihat lebih menyenangkan untuk dipandangi.

"Pengganti. Belum tentu bisa mengganti siapa yang menempati posisi sebelumnya. Pengganti juga bisa menjadi perusak. Dan penghancur."

"Aku mencintainya, Baek."

"Aku mencintainya. Sehun mencintainya. Chen mencintainya. Kau juga mencintainya. Tapi yang bisa memilikinya hanya Se Hun. Bukan aku. Bukan Chen. Dan bukan kau, ge."

"Aku mencintainya."

Srak

Sret

Dalan satu detik. Lu Han tidak sempat bergerak. Saat Baek Hyun mengayunkan tangannya di sebelah kepala Lu Han.

Tes

"Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memilikinya. Aku yang lebih dulu mengenal Tao Zi, tapi Se Hun yang mendapatkannya. Chen yang menangis di kamarku setiap kali Abeoji dan Mama mengingatkannya kalau Tao adalah adiknya. Adik sedarah dan sekandungnya. Tapi sekali lagi Se Hun yang bisa mendapatkan Tao."

Lu Han merapa pipinya. Basah.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus membagi Tao Zi untuk orang lain lagi? Untukmu? Se Hun tidak akan membiarkanmu, ge. Chen bisa saja membunuhmu, mengingat dulu Se Hun pernah ia kunci di ruang pendingin rumah sakit. Ruang penyimpanan mayat. Sampai hipotermia."

Darah? Bau besi memasuki indera penciuman Lu Han. Pipinya berdarah.

"Berhenti mencoba memiliki Tao Zi atau aku tidak akan segan membawanya pergi dari kalian berdua."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Baek!"

Baek Hyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menyeringai penuh arti. "Aku tidak bisa. Tapi Chen bisa. Aku bahkan yakin sekali kalau Abeoji dan Mama dengan senang hati akan membantu."

Lu Han mengepalkan tangannya erat. Membawa Tao pergi? Pergi darinya? Tidak. Lu Han tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Apapun yang terjadi Tao tidak boleh pergi darinya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Jangan sam-"

Kalimat Lu Han terpotong deringan ponsel Baek Hyun. Tapi Baek Hyun tidak peduli. Dia lebih memilih peduli dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Lu Han.

Dan Lu Han yang tahu itu memilih melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jangan sampai kau melakukan itu."

"Tergantung, ge." Baek Hyun merogoh kantung celananya mengambil ponsel yang baru saja berhenti berdering. Mencari tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. "Tindakan mana yang akan kulakukan, tergantung apa yang kau lakukan, ge. Jadi semua ada di tanganmu."

Baek Hyun berbalik. Mengucapkan sampai jumpa kemudian berjalan menjauh sambil menelepon seseorang. Mungkin seseorang yang tadi menghubunginya? Entahlah. Lu Han hanya memandang punggung sempit itu dan sedikit mendengar kalimatnya yang 'aku akan menjemputmu di Incheon, xiu min ge' dan Baek Hyun memasuki mobilnya.

.

oOo END Flash Back oOo

.

Apa yang harus Lu Han lakukan agar bisa memiliki Tao tanpa membuatnya pergi dari sisinya? Apa?

Kenapa ketika ia bertemu dengan adik iparnya itu harus ada cinta pandangan pertama? Kenapa harus Se Hun? Kenapa bukan dirinya?

Punggungnya bersandar pada kaca jendela yang berembun, membelakangi air yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu belum berhenti jatuh dari langit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Peach." Lirihnya sendu. Merosot, terduduk menenggelamkan kesedihan dan ketidakadilan yang selalu datang padanya. Menyayat perasaannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus Lu Han?

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Makasih review, foll dan fav kalian. Aku baru sadar lho, bikin ff yg main cast nya TVXQ+JYJ sama EXO itu tanggapannya beda-beda, kekeke. (Kalo SUJU sama F(x) gimana ya? Shinee? SoShi?)

Curhat!

MAMACITA men! TLP INA beebbbb~~ TAEMIN! Ini pokoknya fuck sekali. Saat kabar-kabar gembira kayak gitu diiklanin kabar Girl Grup (yg menurutku lebih keren dari SoShi, tapi aku lebih suka SoShi, secara, SM Biased) LadiesCode, yg membernya cuma lima, tapi mati dua. Rasanya tuh kayak dapet bingkisan yg super mewah tapi isinya mawar hitam. -.- ini berasa ada DBSK kedua. Versi female.

Udahlah. Salam. Ikut belasungkawa dan ikut ngenvy buat yg kemarin nonton TLP.


	2. Chapter 2

Tao menatap Sehun di sampingnya, sedang memperhatikan jam tangan dan ponselnya bergantian. Ciri seperti seseorang yang menunggu pada umumnya. "Berhenti menatap arlojimu, Oh Se Hun. Kau terlihat seperti manusia sok sibuk."

Mata cokelat Se Hun melirik Tao, bibirnya mengerucut kecil yang dibalas kekehan dari istrinya. "Kita sudah menunggu kakakku dengan duduk diam di sini sejak lima menit yang lalu dan kau masih betah?!"

"Demi Tuhan, ini baru lima menit Se Hun-ie." Pemilik tangan lentik itu merebut ponsel Se Hun, dengan cepat membuka file game dan memainkannya dengan semangat (untuk informasi saja, bagi Tao, Se Hun adalah gudang penyimpanan segala jenis game). Mengabaikan Se Hun yang menggerutu karena ponselnya direbut.

Drrrt

Drrrt

"Se Hun, kau punya teman perempuan bernama lulu?"

Sehun menoleh, mengernyitkan dahi karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba Tao. "Tidak ada."

Kemudian layar ponsel touchscreen Se Hun sudah ada di depan matanya dalam mikro detik. Menampilkan huruf-huruf berjajar yang terbaca 'Lu Lu is calling'. "Lu Han hyung!"

Set

"Yeobeose yo?"

[Kau di mana Se Huna?]

"Di atas tempat duduk, hyung. Cepatlah menuju pintu keluar, nanti kau pasti melihat kami. Kau sudah membuang waktuku sepuluh menit."

[Kami?]

"Istriku."

[Oh! Si kembar Huang yang kau nikahi!]

"Ne! Dan, tutup mulutmu, lalu gerakkan kakimu yang pendek itu hyung. Aku tidak mau menunggumu lebih lama lagi."

[Chk, bersabarlah lebih lama lagi.]

.

Tidak lebih dari tujuh menit seseorang berambut cokelat terang sudah berdiri di hadapan Se Hun dengan tas ransel kecil di gendongannya. Memeluk adiknya yang sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, hanya bertukar sapa melalui sosial media dan skype.

"Kau tambah tinggi eoh?" Lu Han mencium bibir Se Hun sekilas lalu mengacak rambut warna-warni Se Hun lembut. Tidak tahu kalau kegiatannya itu membuat sosok di samping Se Hun membulatkan matanya maksimal, kaget.

Plak.

Se Hun menggeplak kepala Lu Han keras. "Jangan mencium bibir orang lain sembarangan, hyung. Ini timur, bukan barat."

"Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya dulu?" Lu Han mencebilkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah beristri hyung, dan sekali lagi, ini korea. KOREA hyung."

Seolah sadar, mata rusa Lu Han beralih pada Tao yang berdiri di samping Se Hun dengan mata masih membulat shocked.

Tidak, Tao tidak kaget dengan ciuman sapaan seperti itu, karena keluarganya juga sering melakukannya. Hanya saja, kalau cara menyapa seperti yang dilakukan Lu Han barusan dilakukan dengan laki-laki dan laki-laki, akan membuat orang yang melihatnya mengernyit jijik. Termasuk Tao.

"Manis." Gumam Lu Han tanpa sadar.

"Aku tahu. Tao memang manis. Jadi berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan minta kuhajar itu, hyung."

.

.

.

Nae SARANG (c) ErBi

HunTao fanfic, GS

Rate M

.

A/N# Ini chapter pendek banget, berasa kayak prolog.

.

Warn! GenderSwitch, Tao!GS, TYPO(S)

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

Tao melangkahkan kaki polosnya ke dapur. Berniat membuat sarapan untuknya dan Se Hun. Setidaknya selapis roti isi yang dipanggang masih sanggup Tao hidangkan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti tidur di lantai tanpa bantal dan kasur, remuk.

Tap

Tap

Tao melirik Se Hun duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tampang khas bangun tidurnya. Rambut acak-acakan, baju kusut, wajah ngantuk, bahkan masih ada sedikit saliva yang sudah mengering di sudut bibirnya.

"Se Hunie, cuci wajahmu dulu. Gosok gigi." Tao meletakkan roti yang sudah selesai ia panggang di atas piring.

Berdecak pelan, Se Hun berjalan gontai menuju tempat cuci piring, membasuh wajahnya cepat lalu mengelapnya dengan baju piyamanya.

Tao mengernyit. Jorok. "Kau bisa jerawatan, Se Hunie."

"Aku lapar."

Menghela napas, Tao menyodorkan roti panggang yang sudah di isi selada, sosis dan telur mata sapi dihadapan Se Hun.

Se Hun mengunyah rotinya pelan. Menikmati. Memandang Tao yang juga memakan sarapannya. Sesekali memperbaiki duduknya tidak nyaman, membuat Se Hun tersenyum kecil. "Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya. Pipinya memerah tidak kentara. "Bù."

"Sungguh?"

"Sudahlah Se Hunie, jangan bicarakan hal itu di meja makan! Membuatku mual."

"Kau hamil?"

"Se Hun!"

Puas menggoda istrinya, Se Hun tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya menggodamu, peach."

Bibir Tao mencebil lucu, "menyebalkan."

Mata Se Hun memperhatikan bibir curve Tao yang mencebil lama. Buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan sebelum organ di tengah selangkangannya mengeras lebih.

Tidak sengaja, Se Hun melihat satu piring tersisa di meja makan.

"Kau membuat tiga porsi, peach?" Se Hun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap Tao bingung.

Iris gelap Tao memperhatikan roti panggangnya yang masih tersisa satu. Benar juga. Kenapa ia membuat tiga porsi?

"Kau sudah terbiasa dengan Lu Han hyung?"

"Apa?" Tao menatap kaget Se Hun. Terbiasa? Dengan Lu Han? "Benarkah?" Tao memikirkan alasan yang mungkin saja membuatnya tanpa sengaja membuat satu porsi lebih banyak pagi ini.

Se Hun terus memperhatikan Tao yang bergerak gelisah. Tiba-tiba mengusap wajah manis itu kasar. "Ada apa denganku Se Hun-ie?" Bingung sendiri dengan ulahnya pagi ini.

Tangan Se Hun menjangkau ujung rambut ikal Tao yang tidak ikut dicepol. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum Tao memutusnya dengan menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada hal yang berubah hanya dengan kau menerima keberadaan Lu Han hyung di hidup kita. Bukankah memang itu yang kuminta darimu?"

Tao tetap menundukan kepalanya. Tidak bisa memandang mata Se Hun. Merasa bersalah entah untuk apa.

Sebelah telapak hangat Se Hun menangkup pipi Tao. Bergerak turun hingga dagu untuk melihat wajah istrinya. "Kenapa dengan ekspresimu ini, Peach?" Se Hun bertanya lembut. Ibu jarinya mengelus belahan bibir bawah Tao.

Mata gelap Tao menatap Se Hun ragu. Menggeleng kecil. Lalu membawa kedua tangan besar Se Hun dalam genggaman. Mengendus jari-jari panjang suaminya seolah-olah Se Hun adalah majikannya dan Tao adalah peliharaannya. "Tidak."

Dengan tiba-tiba, Se Hun berdiri, berjalan kemudian menelusupkan diri diantara istrinya dan meja makan. Membiarkan Tao tetap mengendus tangannya. "Apa ini artinya, aku boleh meminta morning sex ku, sayang?"

.

.

.

Udara basah pagi setelah semalaman diguyur hujan memang paling ampuh untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan memulai jadwal seharian kedepan. Ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang malu-malu, bergabung mencoba mengurangi hawa dingin yang nyata.

Lu Han mengambil napas panjang hanya untuk dihembuskan pelan. Menikmati setiap uap air dan asap yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Matanya kembali menerawang. Akhir-akhir ini Lu Han merasa dirinya terlalu banyak berpikir dan melamun. Sejak tiba di Korea beberapa minggu yang lalu dan sejak dia berstatus sebagai penghuni baru di apartemen Se Hun.

Kedatangannya semula yang bertujuan ke Korea hanya untuk menjenguk Se Hun, mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya dan meminta maaf karena tidak menghadiri acara pernikahan mereka. Kini seolah terhapus dan terganti menjadi bagaimana cara memisahkan adiknya dengan Tao. Bagaimana cara membuat Tao beralih padanya tanpa membuat Se Hun murka.

Ha~h

Hidupnya sekarang benar-benar membuat Lu Han hampir gila. Atau malah sudah gila.

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan terdengar dua kali sebelum pintu kamar yang sekarang ditinggali Lu Han terbuka. Menampilkan sosok laki-laki bersurai gelap yang terlihat lebih mungil dari Lu Han berjalan teratur menuju meja nakas tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang tidak perlu. Meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan untuk Lu Han.

Lu Han menoleh, memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang itu menata piring dan gelas dengan serius. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi hobi melamun. Setidaknya, jangan membuat orang lain khawatir dengan ekspresimu dan mata tidak fokusmu." Bibir tebal itu berucap setelah mendudukan diri di kursi kayu samping ranjang.

Bibir Lu Han melengkung ke bawah, senyum kecil tercipta tatkala laki-laki itu berbicara dengan suara lembut. "Aku tidak melamun Kyung Soo-ya. Hanya menikmati udara pagi."

Laki-laki yang disebut Kyung Soo membeo, "menikmati."

Gumaman tidak jelas Lu han terdengar seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat. Menaiki ranjang, merangkak ke sisi yang lain, dan dalam hitungan detik sudah duduk manis dengan segelas susu putih hangat di tangan kanannya.

"Sudah sarapan?" Lu Han bertanya setelah meneguk beberapa tegukan susu yang dibuatkan Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau mau menumpang sampai kapan, hyung?"

Lu Han baru saja akan memakan suapan pertamanya. Tapi suapannya terhenti di udara karena pertanyaan Kyung Soo barusan. "Apa itu pertanyaan untuk mengusir?" Lu Han melanjutkan makan dengan mata tetap menatap Kyung Soo.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak mau kelaparan selama aku pergi ke mokpo untuk lima hari kedepan." Kyung Soo balas menatap Lu Han yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Tidak perlu repot, Soo-ya. Aku akan makan di luar. Atau memesan makanan delivery."

"Kau yakin, hyung?"

"Tentu."

Menghela napas lega, Kyung Soo berdiri. "Baiklah, kalau kau harus pergi sebelum aku kembali, kau bisa menitipkan kunci apartemenku pada tetangga depan."

Berjalan keluar setelah mendapatkan anggukan mantap dan satu jempol dari Lu Han.

"Satu lagi hyung. Kalau masalahmu sudah terlalu berat, berbagilah. Wajahmu seperti minta dikasihani, hyung."

Tidak bermaksud menyakiti. Kyung Soo hanya berharap kalau seniornya ketika sekolah dulu mau bercerita padanya. Ia ingin mengurangi sedikit beban orang baik seperti Lu Han.

"Tenang saja Soo-ya, aku hanya punya tempat ini selain tempat adikku untuk pulang." Monolog Lu Han setelah keberadaan Kyung Soo benar-benar hilang dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang membuat Min Seok lebih sebal dari pada menunggu satu jam di bandara tanpa ada kabar dari orang yang akan menjemputnya.

Meski wajahnya tidak begitu ekspresif dengan perasaannya sekarang yang sedang dongkol, tapi di otaknya sudah ada serangkaian rencana memberikan pelajaran untuk Baek Hyun. Hal-hal kejam yang sudah lama tidak dipraktekannya pada Baek Hyun karena sikap Baek Hyun yang akhir-akhir ini selalu sesuai dengan keinginan Min Seok.

Bruk

Mata sipit Min Seok melirik seseorang yang baru menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar di ruang kosong kursi yang juga diduduki Min Seok. Wajahnya memerah dengan rambut basah yang menutupi dahinya. Kepalanya menengadah, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Maafkan aku, ge. Aku tersesat."

Min Seok memutar bola matanya malas. Mendengar kalimat Baek Hyun dengan napas yang mulai sedikit normal. "Cari alasan yang lebih logis untuk membatalkan niatku padamu, Baek."

"Aku benar-benar tersesat, ge! Percayalah padaku!" Baek Hyun merengek, mengikuti Min Seok yang mulai melangkah.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau itu bodoh ge, aku hanya memintamu percaya."

"Percaya kalau kau tersesat di tempat yang sudah kau jelajahi puluhan kali?"

"Tidak, ge. Aku tidak bilang kalau tersesat di Incheon 'kan?"

"Lalu?" Min Seok menanggapi malas. Matanya menjelajah mencari taxi yang masih kosong.

"Aku tersesat di jalan yang namanya cinta, ge." Adu Baek Hyun sok dramatis.

"Mulut busukmu, Baek."

Kali ini giliran Baek Hyun yang memutar matanya, "Hasil olahanmu, ge."

Tanpa memperdulikan Baek Hyun di sebelahnya, Min Seok mempercepat jalannya menuju sebuah taxi. Berbicara sebentar dengan sopir lalu mengambil tempat duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang sopir. Menunggu sopir yang sedang memasukan kopernya ke bagasi.

Menoleh pada Baek Hyun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan ponsel pintarnya. Ah, anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Min Seok membuka suara, alarm bagi Baek Hyun untuk segera menyimpan benda kotak itu di sakunya.

"Tidak ada ge, kau hanya perlu bersikap biasa padanya. Dan sebisa mungkin jauhkan dia dari pandaku."

Nada kalem Baek Hyun dalam kalimatnya membuat Min Seok menolehkan wajahnya ke luar jendela mobil. Melihat jalanan kota Incheon yang sudah dua tahun tidak ia telusuri.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka dengan perusak."

Min Seok tersenyum. Ah, apa dia terlalu banyak mempengaruhi seorang Baek Hyun dengan prinsip hidupnya? "Jadi kau tidak suka padaku? Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi perusak perasaan orang."

"Lain lagi untuk itu."

Sisa perjalanan mereka tempuh dengan keheningan yang mendominasi dan sesekali pertengkaran yang membawa mereka sampai di Gwangju. Ke rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak bisa juga dibilang kecil di tepi danau. Rumah Baek Hyun.

"Akhirnya!" Min Seok berseru keras melepas rasa letihnya dengan melemparkan tubuh di ranjang empuk kamarnya sekarang.

Baek Hyun mengamati Min Seok dari pintu, menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mencoba keren. "Kau bersikap seolah baru saja disetubuhi dominanmu ge."

"Cobalah menjadi gay dan rasakan rasanya menjadi bottom."

"Sorry. Saranmu ditolak. Masih ada gadis cantik di seberang sana yang menanti kedatanganku."

"Lupakan Tae Yeon sebentar dan nikmati posisi bottom."

"Oh, lihatlah sekarang siapa yang bermulut busuk."

"Kuwariskan padamu, Baek."

.

.

.

Hari yang sama dengan hari-harinya yang biasa. Membosankan. Tao sudah membersihkan dan merapikan seluruh ruangan di apartemen Se Hun. Mengirim baju ke laundry. Dan makan. Tugas ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya.

Mata pandanya menjelajah isi kamar tidur. Dia sedang duduk bersila di tengah ranjang dengan wajah serius. Niat awal ingin tidur siang, gagal karena kantuknya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama.

Helaan napas kesal kembali terdengar.

Ayolah Tao, berpikir. Kau bisa saja menghancurkan kamar ini lalu merapikannya lagi seperti semula. Atau mengganggu Se Hun yang sedang bekerja di kantor dengan kau yang akan diceramahi Yi Fan setelahnya.

Ketika pikirannya sedang bekerja dengan baik, matanya juga bekerja dengan baik.

Laptop Se Hun di meja belajar semasa sekolah dulu yang tidak ingin dipindahposisikan oleh pemiliknya, Oh Se Hun.

Dengan antusias, Tao berjalan setengah berlari mengambil alat elektronik itu dan membawanya kembali ke ranjang.

Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol power setelah membawa sebuah bantal dalam pelukannya.

Menyamankan duduknya sambil menunggu loading.

Ketika screen di hadapannya menampilkan tampilan desktop, senyuman miring yang mengurangi kadar kecantikannya terlukis di bibir Tao. "Biar kulihat, apa nanti malam aku bisa menghukummu, Se Hun-ie."

Berharap ada hal-hal bodoh yang Se Hun simpan. Seperti AV atau gambar perempuan telanjang yang mengangkangkan kakinya dengan dada berisi terekspos disengaja. Karena dengan itu, Tao bisa memaksa Se Hun untuk membelikannya benda-benda produksi Gucci yang berlabel unlimited. Dan akan menguras habis isi kartu kreditnya kalau Tao membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri. Istri yang hebat adalah istri yang bisa memanfaatkan suaminya dengan baik dan benar.

.

.

.

Seharusnya, sekarang, detik ini juga, Min Seok masih bisa menikmati empuknya ranjang di rumah mungil Baek Hyun. Iya, seharusnya. Tapi karena suara berisik Baek Hyun yang terus mengingatkannya tentang alasan kenapa dia ada di korea, membuatnya berakhir di dalam mobil pribadi keluarga Kim di parkiran taman kota.

Bibirnya terus bergerak menggumamkan umpatan untuk Baek Hyun dengan lancar. Kepalanya bertumpu pada setir kemudi dengan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan.

Setelah menghela napas kasar. Dan menyelesaikan umpatannya. Min Seok mengangkat kepalanya. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Min Seok ada di tempat itu. Alasannya cuma satu. Dia belum menemukan informasi di mana Lu Han sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana Se Hun dan Tao tinggal.

Min Seok memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidur sebentar dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kemudi. Mungkin saja setelahnya Min Seok akan mendapatkan ilham.

_"Menjadi gay itu pilihan, Xiu."_

Dahinya mengernyit saat kalimat seseorang di masa lalunya tiba-tiba terngiang kembali di telinganya. Di pikirannya.

_"Aku normal karena itu pilihanku. Tapi, apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu. Apapun. Yang kau pilih."_

Saat membuka matanya kembali, Min Seok berpikir kalau Tuhan terlalu menyayangi dirinya yang cukup hina untuk menjadi seorang manusia.

Lu Han. Berdiri di hadapan mobilnya yang terparkir. Menatap matanya dengan binar yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Lu Han menoleh ke arah Min Seok di sebelahnya. Yang sedang mengemudikan mobil. Mata sipitnya setia untuk jalanan di depan.

"Jadi apa?" Min Seok menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Ke mana saja kau tiga tahun ini? Aku mencarimu di china sampai ke pelosok tapi tidak pernah ketemu." Lu Han memukul pahanya sendiri, kesal. "Apa kau tahu? Aku bahkan sampai dikatai gila oleh adikku sendiri saat aku memberitahunya akan mencarimu di paris."

"Kau berlebihan, Lu."

"Siapa yang berlebihan?! Aku serius, Xiu! Aku menanyakan nomor ponselmu dan alamat barumu pada teman kuliah kita dulu di china, tapi tidak ada yang tahu! Sama sekali! Kau tahu? Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau kau menghindariku dan tidak mau lagi berteman denganku!"

Kalau Min Seok sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan yang namanya uang dan nama baik. Min Seok akan benar-benar melempar Lu Han keluar dari mobilnya. Kalau perlu melemparnya ke sungai sekalian.

Dan pilihan terbaiknya adalah mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Membuat Lu Han yang tidak memasang sabuk pengamannya terjungkal ke depan menabrak kaca mobil.

"Oww, kau gila?!" Lu Han melotot. Memandang horor Min Seok yang mungkin saja berniat membunuhnya.

"Dengar, Lu. Aku tidak peduli kau mencariku atau tidak. Karena itu bukan urusanku. Dan urusanku denganmu sekarang adalah,"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin ditunjukkan oleh mata masing-masing.

Tanpa ragu, Min Seok menyunggingkan seringainya yang sudah lama tidak ia perlihatkan pada Lu Han. "kehadiranmu ditengah-tengah hubungan antara adikmu dengan Tao kami."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter depan tamaaaatt!

Seharusnya chapter ini sama chapter kemarin disatuin jadi satu. Tapi yaaa, mau gimana lagi? Aku pengennya dijadiin dua sih *digaplok *alasan

Tapi bener lho. Sequel ini seharusnya dijadiin oneshoot! Seharusnya, ya! Seharusnya, cuma seharusnya kok. Hahaha.

Btw, terima kasih review sama alert nya. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. I love you.


End file.
